


Quest for Answers

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Thanatos' thoughts on Zagreus's escape attempts.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 29





	Quest for Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Read a line in a fic, googled the ending of Hades before finishing it, and now I have Thoughts, so have this fic.

Zagreus's soul fights, he can feel it. It doesn't want to be separated from its mortal body, not yet...But even as it fights, something calls out for release. 

And Thanatos is not one to deny a soul its release. 

He appears before Persephone, who is silently mourning her son. He sighs, and picks up the body.

"...He will return," Persephone says. Thanatos is angry that Zagreus would willingly subject his soul to this torment a second time. He does not let this show.

"Then he will die again," he says simply, vanishing in a flash of green light. After all, Zagreus's soul is crying out for release only the river Styx can provide, and Thanatos will not deny a soul's release any longer than necessary, not again.

He appears at the river Styx, and lowers Zagreus's body into it. His soul sighs its thanks, even as Thanatos knows Zagreus himself will be furious to be back home. As he watches the river Styx gently guide Zagreus back home, he sighs. There are no souls calling to him, now, so he lets himself think.

What was Hades' end game? Why not simply tell Zagreus that he would be bound to fall ill and die on the surface? Surely that would have stopped his escape attempts? And Nyx? Why enlist the gods' help, and neglect to mention to either party that there would be no happy reunion on Olympus? To Thanatos, it seems cruel, unnecessarily so. Zagreus had once mentioned going to Olympus, and now to find out that he wouldn't…He sighed, standing up.

Well. He was Death, he wasn't meant to understand these mortal and immortal machinations. Plans, hidden truths and agendas...none of it mattered to him in the long run. Whatever pain Zagreus felt in his life and in his attempts to reach the surface was not Thanatos's concern, nor could he alleviate any undue suffering caused by those hidden agendas. All he could do was free Zagreus's soul promptly when it inevitably cried for release...and Thanatos vowed to do just that, as many times as Zagreus deemed it necessary in his quest for answers.


End file.
